Zwischenspiel 3ter zu 4ter Spielabend
Zwischenspiel 3ter zu 4ter Spielabend ﻿ Ort: Tommys Bar 1. (Rando) Rando blickte nachdenklich über den Rand seines Krugs. Das Bier hatte er dankend abgelehnt, nach so einer adrenalingeladenen Flucht hatte er keinerlei Interesse an Alkohol. Er blieb erstmal bei klarem Wasser, das beruhigte ihn ungemein. ‚Ein Auftraggeber weniger…Naja, wo der herkommt, gibt es genug andere. Was bin ich froh, dass ich diesem Kerl in der Rauchwolke noch ne Salve verpasst habe...Einen Namen…Wie wärs mit ‚Trickster‘? Bis jetzt haben wir unsere Widersacher ja gut austricksen können… Sag mal Grunt, was meinst du eigentlich mit ‚Chummer‘?‘ Er blickte zu Hawk herüber. Der wirkte geistig etwas abwesend, wie er so an der Wand lag, und wenn Rando es nicht besser gewusst hätte, könnte man meinen, der Verband um seinen Oberkörper würde nach wie vor nur die schwere Wunde und die offenen Knochen verstecken…Rando erinnerte sich an diese Schreckenssekunde, in der Hawk’s Brust nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt wie von einem riesigen Raubtier zerfetzt worden war und selbiger dann zu Boden ging. Hoffentlich hatte er den Adepten mit seiner Salve noch irgendwie erwischen können…Wäre Hawk ohnmächtig gewesen, wäre die Flucht nahezu unmöglich gewesen. Er hätte nicht genug Zeit gehabt, sich Hawk über die Schulter zu schwingen und dann abzuseilen…Das wäre noch ein langes Gefecht geworden, und mit Grunt drei Stockwerke entfernt noch um einiges härter ohne lebende Schutzmauer…Er schüttelte seine Gedanken von sich , ging zu Hawk hinüber und ging in die Hocke. ‚Hey Marshal, wie siehts aus? Noch halbwegs bei Sinnen oder können wir dir noch was helfen?‘ 2. (Grunt) Grunt dachte eine Weile darüber nach. 'Trickster' – nicht unbedingt das was sich ein Troll als Namen für ein Team wünscht. Aber zu ihren bisherigen Erlebnissen würde das halbwegs passen. Wobei 'Lucky' es genauso treffen würde. Auch ein in seinen Augen dummer Name für ein Team. Er würde erstmal warten was Hawk dazu sagt. Wenn der sich erstmal aus den Tiefen seiner eigenen Gedanken wieder hochgearbeitet hätte. Er kannte das gut – wenn man so kurz am Tod vorbeigeschrammt ist kommen Gedanken über das wie und warum bei jedem – selbst bei den härtesten Trollen. „ Du hast auch keinen Plan, oder Rando? Mitrunner werden 'Chummer' genannt. „ War seine kurze Antwort auf die Frage. Ihm lagen eigentlich noch ein paar Spitzen auf der Zunge, aber die sparte er sich diesmal. Die Nerven von ihnen allen waren genug belastet worden. Da musste er nicht noch weiter rumsticheln. Er kratzte sich einmal über den rechten Oberarm nur um wiedermal eine Plattgedrückte Patrone zu finden, die sich halb in einen Knochen seiner dermalen Schutzschicht gegraben hatte. Mit einem leisen 'ping' fiel die Kugel zu Boden und er bestellte noch nen Bier. Ja, das war einiges an Blei in der Luft gewesen..... 3. (Rando) Rando stellte sich wieder auf und blickte zu Grunt herüber. ‚Was weiß ich? Ich hab nicht mein bisheriges Leben mit irgendwelchen Gangs zugebracht, also woher soll ich ne Ahnung haben, wovon du alles faselst. Und falls du zufällig ein Wörterbuch oder Dolmetscherprogramm mit deinem ganzen ‚Slang‘ und ‚Fachtermini‘ hast, dann schmeiß rüber.‘ Beim ‚ping‘ fiel Rando auf, dass es de facto Grunt war, der sich von sich aus grundsätzlich in die Schusslinie und vor alle anderen gestellt hatte und sie ihm somit viel zu verdanken hatten. Jetzt Streit anzufangen wäre nicht nur sehr töricht, sondern auch irgendwie arrogant und undankbar gewesen. Er versuchte es mit einem Richtungswechsel: ‚ Wie viele Kugeln klimpern eigentlich aus deiner Titanschicht, wenn du dich einmal komplett schüttelst? Genug für ein SWAT-Team?‘ Er setzte nach dem Satz ein neckisches Grinsen auf in der Hoffnung, dass der Troll nicht weiter auf seinen vorigen Affront eingehen würde. 4. (Grunt) Grunt lachte einmal auf und antwortete: „Ne Titanschicht isses nicht, nur 'Subdermale Calciumeinlagerungen' oder einfach Knochen die beim Troll halt unter der Haut liegen. Und da hängen oft mal welche. Die kriegt man dann oft erst später mit, die Knochen sind ja hart. Diesmal warens echt genug, die dreck Drohne hat einiges an Blei in die Luft gepumpt. Aber gut, wäre ich der Rigger gewesen hätt ichs nicht anders gemacht.“ Er kratzte sich einmal am Kinn, dann sprach er weiter: „ Die Vollidioten, die uns da übern' Haufen schiessen wollten, waren die Tornados. Das ist nen recht bekanntes Runner-Team. Ich hab denen mal ordentlich Stress gemacht als die versuchten sich in unserem Gang-turf vor nem Hit-team zu verkriechen. Ich hätt die Nuyen die sie mir geben wollten annehmen sollen, aber ich war so zugedröhnt mit Nitro zu dem Zeitpunkt dass ich nix mehr gepeilt hab. Scheisse die man baut wenn man denkt man muss einen auf Dicke Eier machen. Jedenfalls haben die wohl nen Run ordentlich versaut wegen mir. Und Blei gefressen. Und seit dem haben die's auf mich abgesehen. Und da ihr nu mit mir unterwegs seid wohl auch auf euch. Deshalb pack ich mal aus was ich über die zusammengekratzt hab an Wissen.“ Er nahm einen Troll-schluck aus der Dose ( also trank sie auf Ex aus^^) und begann dann wieder: „Da haben die nen Cyber-sammy. 2 offensichtliche Cyberarme, keine Ahnung was der noch in sich hatte. Der typ kennt sich mit allem aus was Blei in die Luft wirf und trifft auch noch damit. Dann ist da noch der Rigger, so nen öliger Zwerg. Der fährt die Karre, da kann man nur von träumen. Ich hab gesehen wir der mit nem Roadmaster die Junkheads abgehängt hat. Das war man ne Bike-Gang. Sind nen paar Wochen später alle umgelegt worden, so krass waren die auch wieder nicht. Aber der Rigger hats trotzdem gebracht. Und wie es aussieht weiss er auch wie man ne Drohne bedient, denn das Feuer war präzise. Dann gibt’s da noch nen Ork. Ich find den typen ja hässlich wie die Nacht. Der ist irgendein funzeler, lässt Leute umkippen. Der hällt sich meistens im Hintergrund. Wäre der erste den ich ausschalten würde wenn es denn geht. Und dann haben die noch so ne Frau, eine Adeptin. Soviel ich weiss ist das auch ne art funzeln, aber die macht das ohne Ware (( ot – Slang für Cyber- und Bioware)) was andere nichtmal mit hinkriegen. Die war es die Hawk aus der Entfernung so aufgerissen hat. Die sieht eigendlich ganz heiß aus, aber nachdem ich gesehen hab was die mal mit nem Troll angestellt hat, der ihr zu nahe kam, halte ich die fast für das gefährlichste Miststück dass ich bisher gesehen hab.“ Er lachte auf nochmal auf und meinte „ Die Liste an Leuten, die mich verrottend in der Ecke sehen wollen, ist schon so lang wie bei nem echten Runner. Muss ich nur noch zum echten Runner werden. Wenn man was mehr Geld abfällt brauch ich was neues Bioware. Das war echt nur um Sackhaaresbreite was geworden mit der Drohne. „ Er hatte zwar die Zeit über eher gelacht als alles andere, aber trotzdem wusste Grunt dass das hier nun wichtig war. Er war heiß und brachte jeden in seiner Umgebung in ernste Gefahr – es würde sich entscheiden ob die anderen beiden bei ihm bleiben würden oder nicht. Denn Lonestar und eine echte Runnergruppe als Feind stellten wahrlich eine Bedrohung dar. Innerlich fieberte er etwas mit, aber glücklicherweise ist es unglaublich selten dass irgendjemand einem Troll solche Gefühle überhaupt unterstellte, erst recht sich traute sie aus ihm zu lesen. 5. (Rando) ‚Alter Falter…Jetzt wird mir einiges klar. Hört sich echt übel an, die sind mit allem ausgestattet, was man so brauchen kann. Gerade die Adeptin…‘ Rando fing an zu grinsen. ‚Sie wird uns auf jeden Fall in bleibender Erinnerung behalten, wir haben sie ja wortwörtlich umgehauen….So ein Runnerteam ist zwar ne üble Sache bei dieser krassen Zusammensetzung, aber mit Optimax im Gepäck wussten wir von vornherein, dass wir uns in Gefahr begeben. Bei der Knete, die sein Daddy zur Verfügung hat, konnten wir nicht davon ausgehen, dass wir ihn ohne Probleme in Deckung halten können, und dass wir irgendwelchen ungebetenen Besuch kriegen, ob nun Runner oder Police oder beides, war im Prinzip klar. Der Knabe verdient noch nen Tritt in den Hintern, dass er unsere Spuren vielleicht besser hätte verwischen können. Und mal ehrlich: Ohne deine Knochenschicht hätte es mich und/oder Hawk an einigen Stellen schon früher zersiebt. Ist also nicht so, als hättest du uns da einfach so in irgendwas reingezogen, wenn man bedenkt, wie oft du schon vorher Schutzmauer warst. Für den nächsten Run müssen wir aufpassen: Wir sind dem Trupp zwar davongekommen, und dass – da muss ich uns mal selber loben – eigentlich auch richtig gut dank des Teamworks, aber es war scheisse knapp. Das hätte ziemlich nach hinten losgehen können. Wir sollten am besten schauen, dass die nächsten Runs etwas kleiner sind und wir erstmal etwas Kapital anhäufen, um unsere Ausrüstung noch weiter zu verbessern. Außerdem brauch ich noch etwas Zeit, um mir von ‚Mäxchen‘ noch was übers Hacken und Riggen beibringen zu lassen. Wenn wir das geschafft haben, ich bessere Waffen und neues Wissen, du neue Bioware und Hawk wieder alle Knochen und Gedanken beisammen hat, dann sind wir auf jeden Fall besser gewappnet, wenn uns die Tornados wieder begegnen. Und das sollte nicht in naher Zukunft sein, weil die uns einfach noch über sind…‘ 6. ( Merlin) Ihr seid schon ziemlich früh bei Tommys gewesen heute und die ersten Gäste beginnen nun langsam einzutrudeln. Und bald ist der Wohlbekannte Geruch von Zigaretten, Bier-Atem und Ausdünstungen verschiedener Metarassen wieder Hergestellt. Tommy Schaltet den Holo-Trid über der Theke ein und es beginnt das Auftaktspecktakel der „Stadtkrieg-München ADL-Liga“ die Stimmung in der Bar zu heben. (präsentiert von Ares mit der neuen Ares-Predator-Silverline. Erhältlich ab März bei dem Händeln ihres Vertrauens) Lissy hüpft grade mit einer Dunkelzahn Aktion Puppe in die Bar als Randos kommlink ein Warn-Meldung ausspuckt (Nur für Rando sichtbar) „ Hallo ihr Kacknoobs, Signalauslastung ihres gegenwärtigen Matrixknotens “Tommys Netz“ innerhalb der letzen Messdekade um 1713 Prozenz gestiegen. Abtastung Vermutet! Mit freundlichen Grüßen ihr Optimax Defender“ 7. (Rando) In Randos Kopf brannten zwei-drei Sicherungen durch. Nach der ganzen Hetzjagd hatte er die Schnauze gestrichen voll. Ohne weitere Worte steht er auf und geht auf Lissy zu. In seinem Inneren verspricht er sich selbst, Optimax auf irgendeine Art und Weise beizubringen, dass auch ein ‚Kacknoob‘ wie er ganz schnell aus dem Affekt heraus eine Kugel zwischen die Augen eines solchen Superbrain-Möchtegerns wie ihm schleudern konnte… Er läuft zu Lissy und sagt grade heraus: ‚Hallo Lissy. Ich brauche mal bitte ganz kurz deine Puppe, die ist ganz furchtbar gefährlich…krank. Ich muss sie mir mal ansehen, damit sie wieder gesund wird.‘ Er versucht es so ‚pädagogisch wertvoll‘ wie irgend möglich rüberzubringen. (Hier entscheidet dann denk ich mal der Meister, wie erfolgreich das ist…) 8. (Hawk) Hawk stand nun wieder aufrecht in der Bar. Eine Dusche, neue Wäsche und neue Rüstung wirkte normalerweise Wunder, aber diesmal hatte es ihn mental übel mitgenommen, dass er und die Gruppe es nur knapp die Flucht geschafft hatten – und irgendwie fühlte er sich schuldig dafür. Er hatte sich von dieser Adeptin überraschen und beinahe sogar überrennen lassen. War es nur Glück gewesen, dass die Kleine direkt über der gezündeten Splittergranate stehen blieb? Oder war es dem Kleinen und Randos Vollsalve zu verdanken, dass sie erst dorthin kam…? Er verlor sich für einen Moment wieder in seinen Gedanken, nur knapp dem Tod entronnen zu sein. Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken an der Theke hoch.Wohlmöglich waren sie erneut ein Ziel – oder wollte Rando einen virtuellen Run starten…? Er trank seinen Vitadrink in einem Zug, stellte ihn hart auf der Theke ab, nickte Tommy dankend zu und begab sich zu Rando. 9. (Merlin) Lissy kuckt mit großen gutgläubigen blauen Augen zu dir auf und gibt dir etwas verwirrt die Drachenfigur und erklärt:“ Wenn man auf den dritten Rückenstachel drückt speit er Feuer“ sie drückt drauf und das Maul öffnet sich indem ein kleiner Holoprojektor Blitzende lichter erzeugt die wohl Feuer darstellen sollen. „Hat mir Onkel Tommy geschenkt, was hat mein Dunkelzächnchen denn? Die Nachricht auf deinem Kommlink ist wieder verblasst und die Knotenauslastung entspricht wieder dem üblichen. Scheint nicht an der Harmlosen Drachenfigur zu liegen, die nach einem Kleinen Scan offensichtlich keinen RIF-Marker mit außergewöhnlicher Signalstärke enthält. Vielleicht nur eine Netzüberlastung? Könnte nicht schaden mal draußen nachzusehen ob eine Drohen-Wolke über der Bar schwebt^^ 10 ( Grunt) Grunt konnte die ganze Aufregung die auf einmal herrschte nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, entschloss sich aber doch mal nachzusehen was dort passiert. Daher stand er auf und folgte den anderen. Er kratzte sich dann doch etwas verwundert am Kopf als Rando der kleinen ihre Figur abnahm – naja, der Elf wüsste schon was er tut. Er machte das was er im Moment am Besten konnte. Daneben stehen und ein wachsames Auge auf die Umgebung haben. 11. Rando Rando gab Lissy ihr Spielzeug zurück. ‚Alles in Ordnung, Kleine. Ich dachte, er hätte sich irgendwo eine Zecke eingefangen, aber es geht ihm gut. Aber du solltest aufpassen, dass du bei deinem Onkel Tommy bleibst, wenn hier so viele Leute sind. Das ist nämlich sonst gefährlich.‘ Lächelnd drückt er ihr den Dunkelzahn in die Hand und dreht sich um. Für einen Moment stutzt er, da er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass die beiden von jetzt auf gleich hinter ihm stehen würde. Er war innerlich schon beeindruckt davon…Wer hätte gedacht, dass die beiden Eigeninitiative zeigen würden? Bisher hatte Rando nur wenige Runner getroffen, die sich OHNE Bezahlung auch nur einen cm mehr als nötig bewegen würden…Dieses kleine, aber dynamische Runnerteam schien auch für ihn noch voller Überraschungen zu stecken… Mit einer Handbewegung deutet er Grunt und Hawk an, ihm zum nächsten Tisch zu folgen. Als sie dort angekommen sind, erkärt er: ‚Meine Firewall hat eine Abtastung des Matrixknotens dieser Bar gemeldet. Irgendwas hat uns gescannt, und es muss reichlich groß und somit gefährlich gewesen sein. Es gefällt mir auf jeden Fall nicht. Grunt, ich will dich nicht als Schutzwall ausnutzen, aber könntest du bitte mal raus gehen und nachschauen, ob du was verdächtiges siehst? Wenn im schlimmsten Fall eine Drohne über uns kreist, dann hältst du ihr wenigstens Stand. Wenn die Luft soweit rein ist, sollten wir uns lieber verkrümeln und den Abend woandershin verlagern. Wir haben ja noch nicht unsere tägliche Ration Pizza abgeholt…‘ Er beendet diesen Satz mit einem Lächeln, um auszudrücken, dass möglicherweise kein Grund zur Panik besteht und man den Abend durchaus noch retten kann. 12. Grunt Grunt lachte abermals auf als er aufstand „ War klar, ne? Erst sagen dass ich kein Wall sein soll und dann doch meinen ich sei der einzige der das überstehen würde“ In dem Tonfall seiner Stimme war zu lesen dass er das Scherzhaft meinte. „ Und macht euch mal keine übertriebenen Sorgen beim Thema irgendeiner Abtastung. Wenn’s zu bunt wird kann man immer noch den Comlink auf Invi stellen. Und wir sind hier im allgemeinen auch nicht die einzigen die Dreck am Stecken haben können. Wir sollten uns auf Runs auch überlegen den Comlink mal nur auf Gruppenaktivitäten zu begrenzen und sonst unterzutauchen – würde viel Stress ersparen.“ Nach den Worten begab er sich raus, die Augen in alle Richtungen und auch zum Hillen wendend um Rando's Paranoia etwas zu folgen. 13. Merlin Die Straße draußen ist absolut so wie immer. Technomusik aus den Nachbarblocks, das Donnern von Motoren der Reaper Gang die in der Nachbarstraße ein Rennen austrägt und das Kreischen der Kleinen die abwechselnd Teufelsratten jagen oder von ihnen gejagt werden. Als du das Gesicht gen Himmel wendet wirst du von dem grauen Schleier der hier den Himmel bildet nur mit Nieselregen belohnt der dir kalt in den Kragen fließt. Kein Summen einer Drohne, keine Pfiffe der Gangwachposten, alles ruhig und wie immer. 14.Grunt Der Troll atmete tief ein und die Luft, schwer von Verpestung und dem allgegenwärtigem Geruch der Barrens, stieg ihm in die Nase. Für die Meisten wäre dies wohl etwas wahrlich Ekelerregendes geworden. Aber für ihn war das der Geruch der Heimat – der Geruch von zu Hause. Und es war immer noch besser als die Kanäle. Mit einem beinahe verträumten Lächeln kam er in die Bar zurück, setzte sich zu den anderen und sprach. „ Hier sieht es aus wie sonst auch immer. Kriminell, dreckig und gefährlich. Aber da is nix, was drauf hindeutet, uns mehr als sonst ans Leder zu wollen. „ Er bestellte nun ne Flasche Syntohol – ihm war gerade etwas mehr nach saufen zu Mute – Erinnerungen an früher waren geweckt worden. 15. Rando Rando blickte nachdenklich über den Tisch. ‚Hm. Danke fürs Auskundschaften. War vielleicht wirklich nur ne vorbeifliegende Drohne…Ich würde nur vorschlagen, wir fahren trotzdem zum Pizzablitz, um sicherzugehen. Finde ich zumindest.‘ Mit einem Blick auf die Flasche Syntohol vor Grunt fügt er lächelnd hinzu: ‚Ich fahr auch. Außerdem hätt ich Hunger auf ne ordentliche Pizza, die letzte Tage hab ich schon wieder so gesund gegessen…Was meint ihr?‘ 16. Hawk Also keine unmittelbare Bedrohung. Aber was hatte die Bar so dermaßen intensiv abgetastet? Es klang nicht gut, und inzwischen war Vorsicht besser als Nachsicht geworden. Der Gedanke an eine warme Pizza war verlockend, dazu die eine oder andere Dose Buzz und der frische Fahrtwind. „Eine gute Idee, Jungs. Wir sollten uns mal etwas die Beine vertreten. Lasst uns auf dem Weg noch beim Supermarkt anhalten und meine Portion Buzz einladen – dabei kann ich der Süßen aus dem Lager ‚Hallo‘ sagen…“ Hawk war bereits auf dem Weg in Richtung Tür, blieb dann aber stehen und sah die anderen fragend an. „Na los, auf, das Gesöff kannst Du auch mitnehmen, oder?“ 17.Grunt Der Trollmagen meldete sich eigentlich wirklich schon. Und ne Pizza nach dem ganzen nobel-Soy in der neuen Bude würde echt mal was hermachen. Kurzentschlossen packte er die unangebrochene Flasche einfach ein, zahlte bei Tommy und folgte den anderen. Wieso sich zusaufen, man konnte ja auch was mit den Chummern anstellen. „Hey Rando, sag mal. Du schwärmst doch dauernd von dem Bike dass du dir besorgen willst wenn du die Nuyen hast. Vielleicht finden wir ja bei Trogg ne Schrottversion davon. Da du sowieso mal was zum Thema riggen lernen willst kannst du auch gleich anfangen zu lernen wie man so nen Teil wieder instand setzt. „ Er dachte kurz nach bevor er weitersprach. „ Ich hab mal so nen uralten Menschen im Sprawl getroffen. Der war kurz vorm krepieren an irgendeiner scheiss Krankheit, frag mich nicht was das war. Damals hatte ich noch keine Ahnung. Der Typ hat jedenfalls mal gemeint ' Auch 'ne Reise von 1000 Meilen beginnt mit einem einzigen Schritt'. Ich hab echt total lange nachgegrübelt was der damit meint. Und dann irgendwann hab ich mal weniger Syntohol gekippt als mir der kopf vom nachdenken fast explodierte und mir fiels ein: Du musst auch mal total von vorn anfangen, nur dann kriegst du den Dreck auch bis zum Ende hin. Also wenn du das Bike verstehen willst, dann nimm dir ne Schrottmaschiene und bau die von Grund auf wieder auf. Hast du was zu tun wenns gerade keine Arbeit gibt, hast am Ende nen Bike bei dem du jede Schraube kennst und lernst nebenbei noch was. Ich kann dir da auch was helfen, wäre ja nicht das erste mal dass ich so nen Drek mache. Und ich denke Hawk hängt da auch lieber rum als zuhause sich Buzz reinzupfeifen und vor dem Tid zu verblöden.“ Er kratzte sich nochmal am Kopf bevor er hinzufügte „ Ausserdem kann Hawk mal nen bisschen sein Können beim Kloppen mit mir auffrischen. Das was ich letztens gesehen hab war nich mehr der Marine-Standard den ich kenn. Da war wohl einer nich mehr so fleissig in der letzten Zeit, oder?“ Er schubste Hawk spasseshalber bei seite, der wurde glatt nen Meter zur Seite gedrückt und würde Glück brauchen das Gleichgewicht zu halten. „ Gut und ich muss da auch aufpassen. Bist ja kein Troll. Aber keine Sorge, es gibt auch von Trollen da was zu lernen. Wenn ich gegen nicht-trolle kämpf sieht das zwar immer wie dummes gekloppe aus, aber wenn man gegen was kämpft dass in der gleichen Gewichtsklasse steckt muss man schon nen paar tricks können. „ Wenn Hawke gefallen sein sollte würde er ihm aufhelfen. Ansonsten ging er in Richtung wagen und meinte, mit laut grummelndem Magen „ aber erstmal ne Pizza..:“ 18.Merlin Randos Kommlink blinkt auf: „Systemnachicht, sie haben Post bitte holen sie ihre Sendung persönlich in der Poststation 437E Ab, Fach 0014b* Werbetag:///Ihre Adresse Liegt nicht in unserem Versandbereich? Werden sie jetzt Are-Hermes Premium Kunde und wir beliefern sie überall (Link Folgen)/// *die Sendung verfällt in 3 Tagen und wird damit Eigentum von Are-Hermes (SL-Anmerkung: Die Poststation liegt auf dem weg am Rand von Downtown) 19. Rando Rando war noch ganz in Gedanken und gar nicht so schnell mitgekommen. Der Einfall von Grunt war wirklich gut; eine Schrottversion seines Traums einer Mirage-Maschine wäre wirklich großartig, und noch dazu wirklich ein gutes Übungsobjekt fürs Riggen. Wie damals, als er mit seinem ‚Nachtblitz‘ Ruhm und Ehre auf den Straßen außerhalb von Seattle gesammelt hatte… Auf einem Schrottplatz hatte man zudem seine Ruhe, und dann noch mit seinen neuen und offensichtlich wirklich teamfähigen ‚Chummern‘ dabei ein bisschen trainieren, gemeinsam schrauben und Buzz trinken…Hörte sich alles wirklich großartig an. Mehr nach einem Urlaubstrip als der üblichen Hektik eines Runnerlebens. Seine Nerven entspannten sich merklich bei dieser Vorstellung. Die Sorge wegen der Abtastung war nahezu verflogen; die Aussicht auf diesen ‚Urlaubstrip‘ war einfach unheimlich erbauend und vielversprechend zugleich. Und dann sogar noch realistisch! Rando musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass dieses Runnerteam zwar wirklich ungewöhnlich war, aber ein unheimlich gutes Potential für ein richtig fähiges Team hatte. Er hatte eigentlich angenommen, sowas wäre in den Schatten schlichtweg überhaupt nicht existent… Die Nachricht überforderte ihn in dem Moment einfach und er blieb kurz stehen. Er wunderte sich, wer zur Hölle ihm etwas geschickt haben könnte…Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und kam dann nach. ‚Ok, also die Idee mit dem Besuch bei Trog ist echt gut. Wenn der noch eine Schrottversion einer Mirage hat, wär das natürlich optimal. Und bei dem ‚Gekloppe‘ würd ich mich auch anschließen, etwas Training schadet mir da auch nicht und ich hab ja durchaus einiges von Telwin gelernt, zumindest mehr als nur in Schwierigkeiten geraten… Hört sich vor allem nach ner klasse Auszeit vom letzten Run an, ein bisschen Entspannung wär da echt extrem…angenehm. Achja, wir müssten nur kurz bei der Poststation vorbei, die liegt auch auf dem Weg, ich hab Post gekriegt. Fragt mich nur nicht, von wem, das wird sich dann noch zeigen. Ich hab irgendwie Optimax im Verdacht...‘ 20. Hawk Diese Truppe hatte es wirklich in sich, alleine die Idee, sich Pizza und Buzz zu besorgen wurde zum Selbstläufer und nun brannte er selbst auch darauf, die nächsten Tage mit Schrauben, Schweißen und Nahkämpfen zu verbringen. „Wisst ihr was? Ich habe bei den Marines aushilfsweise in einer Abteilung für Stealth-Technologien gearbeitet und das eine oder andere an Ideen kann ich vielleicht für das Bike beisteuern. Wäre vielleicht gut, wenn wir die Maschine so modifizieren, dass es einen Sozius aufnehmen kann, und vielleicht noch einen Beiwagen für Grunt?“ Beim letzten Satz blickte er den Troll verschmitzt aus den Augenwinkeln an, und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Die Idee, den bulligen Grunt in einen zu engen Beiwagen zu stopfen, hatte etwas für sich. Sie traten hinaus auf die Straße und Hawk machte es sich als Beifahrer im Pick-Up des Trolls bequem. 21 Grunt Einen Moment lang schien Grunt zu überlegen ob das ernst gemeint war bevor er antwortete, mit den Fingern bedeutende Gesten machend. „ Habt ihr schonmal nen Trollbike gesehen? Die haben LKW-motoren drin damit die überhaupt mit nem Troll drauf voran kommen. Ich wiege fast 280 Kilo. Es würde nicht viel übrig bleiben wenn ihr die Maschiene modifizieren wollt so dass ich mitfahren kann. Baut lieber erstmal die Standartmaschine für den Rennfahrer auf, damit kann der schon echten Spass haben. Ausserdem wird das allein schon Wochen dauern. „ Er lachte nochmal auf „ Nen troll in nem Beiwagen, wenn ich das mal sehe dann fress ich nen Schwarm Teufelsratten. Und hawk, wenn wir dein Buzz abholen holn' wir gleich noch was von dem Trollwizer-Bier. Wenn der Trogg uns da so ewig schrauben lassen soll muss der erstmal gut abgefüllt werden.“ Als dann die Anmerkung mit dem zwischenstop be der Post kam antwortete er „ Drek, ich hätt Optimax mal sagen sollen dass er meinen Lonestar-account löschen soll. Oder zumindest auf was nicht mehr ganz so 'Abzugfingerlockerndes' senken sollte. Naja, wenn man wieder was Geld drin ist werd ich ihm das mal auftragen. Eine Hand wäscht die andere, ob im Sprawl oder in den Schatten, das ist nunmal so.“ Er liess en Wagen starten, der sprang auch nach nur 25 Sekunden des zündens und fluchens an. Nun wartete er nur noch auf Rando. 22. Merlin Grade als Rando einsteigen will kommt ein Teenager auf dem Skatbord zu euch rüber geschossen und brüllt: “Hawk, hey Hawk bist’s du?! Erkennst mich noch ich bin’s Rollerball“ Der Junge ist ca. 16 und trägt die Lederjacke (mit dem Skelett-Tod in Schwarzem Ledermantel und Silberner Sichel) der Reapers die diesen Block „rulen“ Unter einen Roten, zu Seite gelegten, Iro erkennt Hawk ein bekanntes Gesicht: Damals als du immer auf der Pipe im Downtown Park geübt hast und angefangen hast dein ersten Skatbord-Videos mit XYZ (Hier Namen deiner Damaligen Skatbordbraut (die sau, sau geil war) einfügen) und den Jungs zu drehen. Saßen Rollerball, Legbass’ Lee und die anderen Kids immer am Rand der kleinen Pipe, haben zu dir rüber geblickt , bei deinen Stunts geklatscht und gejohlt und jeden neuen Trick aufgesogen den du vorgeführt hast. Legabass’Lee war immer der einzige der sich getraut hat dich anzusprechen und hat deine Tricks immer den andern schüchternern beigebracht. (So wie ich dich einschätze gibt’s einen Bisschen Smalltalk) Dabei erfährst du das Rollerball auch kein Skatbordstar geworden ist und jetzt für die Reapers Kurier Fährt… „ …. Habs richtig zu was gebracht in der Gang Jähh, und bald bin ich richtiges Mitglied. Wir ham soggar zurzeit ne’n richtigen Jop’ von nääähhm Johnsonn“ Sein blick wird plötzlich etwas traurig „ hast du das von Legabss’Lee gehört? Wurde von irgend so einem reichen Schnösel vor dem Evo-Center in Downtown überfahren, liegt wohl noch im Koma. Sein Pa’ hat alles für die Behandlung ausgegeben aber für neue Beine reicht’s wohl nimmer. Sein Tyux-Roller(Sauteures Skatbord) is’ auch hin“ 23. Hawk Aus dem Auto kam gerade ein langes „Eeey, Rollerball! Coole Sache, Dich gibt es ja auch noch!“ vom sonst so ruhigen Hawk zu hören. Er stieg aus und ging auf einen untersetzten jungen Mann zu. Beide begrüßen sich mit einem komplizierten Handschlag, wie ihn viele Gangs benutzen: Faust ballen, gegeneinander schlagen, danach mit der flachen Handinnenseite außen und innen abklatschen. Als unsere Truppe dem Gespräch weiter lauscht, scheint Hawk wie ausgewechselt. Seine Sprache war jugendlich und voller Elan, es schien sogar, dass seine Augen ein gewisses Leuchten inne hatten. „Das mit Legabss’Lee tut mir leid, wo liegt er denn? Ich sehe mal, ob ich etwas Geld auftreiben kann – von was für einer Summe reden wir hier, die für die Beine nötig wäre? Wenn Du etwas Zeit hast, ich bin gerade mit zwei Jungs auf der Suche nach einer Runde Pizza und Buzz, steige doch ein, wenn jetzt ne Stunde Zeit hast. Und gebe mir Deine Daten, lass uns doch einmal ne Runde auf die guten alten Zeiten in der Pipe drehen – wenn sie noch existiert.“ Als sich Hawk wieder in Richtung Auto begab, den alten Freund im Arm, zeigte sich sein Grinsen in voller Breite. SO hat man Hawk eine lange Weile nicht mehr gesehen. 24. Rando Rando blickte das Zweiergespann amüsiert - überrascht an (ohne dabei abfällig zu wirken, damit das nicht falsch verstanden wird!). So hatte er Hawk noch nie erlebt - soviel zum Überraschungspotential dieser Truppe. Er fühlte sich mehr und mehr wie ein Teenie: Hawk würde wohl demnächst mal wieder mit seinem Board unterwegs sein, und das Bild, wie selbiger extremst lässig und mit Baseballkappe zum Schrottplatz - mit einem Kickflip über einen Schrotthaufen - zum geplanten Treffen aufschlagen würde, war einfach herrlich. Rando wusste zwar nicht, in welchem Film er hier womöglich gelandet war, aber er fand es saucool, dass er eine der Hauptrollen hatte. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass es eine gute Gelegenheit war, sich zu revangieren: ‚Also, ich würde vorschlagen, wir machen mal einen Kassensturz der Gruppenkasse, und dann sehen wir mal, ob wir eurem Kameraden finanziell nicht etwas unter die Arme greifen können. Jetzt steig erstmal ein, wir haben Hunger und wollen los, und während der Fahrt erzählst du uns mehr. Außerdem haben wir noch Post, also: Vamos!‘ 25. Grunt Der Troll liess Rando und Hawks Kumpel noch einsteigen bevor er losfuhr, langsam und gemütlich in Richtung Post. Sobald sie abgefahren waren begann er „ Hawk, Chummer, sei dir im Klares was du da im Begriff bist zu machen. Er ist zwar nen alter Kumpel und dir auch wichtig, aber trotzdem geht’s hier um einen Haufen Nuyen. Nuyen die , in die richtige Ausrüstung investiert, unser aller Leben um ein paar nette Tage verlängern können. Wenn du dich da entschliesst was Cred abzuzweigen steh ich dir nicht im Weg. Das ist zum Teil auch deines. Wenn ich da mitziehe, dann nur weils dir ja wichtig zu sein scheint. Alles in allem ist das aber deine Entscheidung“ Nach den worten beendete er aber seine ersnte Miene und fing an „ So hab ich dich ja noch gar nicht erlebt, Hawk. Da lebt wohl wirklich die Jugend wieder auf, ne? Ich sach's dir, es kann dir nichts besser helfen sowohl beim gesund werden als auch beim gesund bleiben wenn du mal wieder was lachst und weniger von dem Buzz säufst. Das Zeug ist für Trolle gemacht, die meisten Menschen würden von ner Dose 3 Tage abtanzen können.“ Dann war seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Verkehr gerichtet – ein Jackrabbit hatte ihn beinahe geschnitten und das Auto wurde etwas umhergeworfen, aber er konnte es halten. „ Hat der seinen Führerschein gekauft, oder was?“ entfuhr es ihm – wobei er selber nicht besser war , immerhin war sein eigener Führerschein auch nur durch Nuyen entstanden. 26. Merlin Bei der Poststation „Sammamish“ herrscht einiger Trubel. Was wohl daher rührt das diese Poststation im Nordwesten Renton’s der Einzige Anlaufpunkt für nahezu das Gesamte Postaufkommen der Redmond Barrens ist. Die Gelben Post-Containern mit den automatischen be- und endfüllenden Schließfächern sind hier, mehr-etagig, bis zu fast der Größe eines Wohnblocks zusammengesteckt worden. Auf angebrachten Metallstegen kann der drei Etagige Kollos begangen werden. Ein Are-Hermes Helikopter ließ grade eine Post-Palette in der Obern Etage ab und befüllt den Verteilungscontainer neu. Seine Rotoren Pressen den Dreck der es schon fast aus der Stadt raus geschafft hätte zurück in die wuselnde Menge um erneut durch die Lungen der Bewohner natürlich gefiltert zu werden. Lonstar und Are-Hemes Drohnen schaukeln in den Gelben Containerschluchten als der Helikopter wieder davon rauscht und setzen dann ihre Patrolijen fort. Punker und Runner, Con-Sklaven und eigentlich bis auf Blut verfeindete Gangs drückten sich hier friedlich die Klinke in die Hand. (was eher an dem Polizei Robonaut gegenüber und der 3fachen Streife, als an Herzenswärme lag) Der beißende Geruch der Barrens traf hier auf das künstlich nach gebläute Wasser des Sammamish-Sees. 2059 war in einer „wir verschönern die Aussicht der Reichen“ Aktion, „Better Modern Live“ von Renaku die Aussicht der Bellevue Villen verbessert worden und das Wasser gefärbt und alle Ostfassaden der Häuser hier Saniert worden. Das dabei eine Grundstücks-Vermittlungs-Firma die zufällig Tochter von Renaku war Milliarden machte war nur ein „unkalkulierter Nebeneffekt“ (So Bürgermeister Brackhaven) 27. Rando Während der Fahrt blickt Rando zum Fenster hinaus und aktiviert dabei unauffällig sein Voice-Link (also dass er nahezu lautlos nur mit Hawk und Grunt kommuniziert): ‚Grunt, dein berechtigter Einwand, dem Jungen zu helfen in Ehren, aber spar ihn dir beim nächsten Mal lieber auf, bis wir wieder nur zu dritt sind. Rollerball braucht das nicht mitkriegen, wenn wir über das Pro und Contra bei dieser Sache reden, einfach weil wir ihn zuwenig kennen und außerdem keine falschen Hoffnungen oder gegenteilig vorschnelle Enttäuschungen provozieren müssen. Hawk, ich würde nach wie vor bei dem Vorschlag bleiben, dass wir mal in Ruhe einen Kassensturz machen und dann weitersehen, ob und wie wir deinem alten Kollegen helfen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Schließlich sind wir ein Team und sollten demnach auch gemeinsam entscheiden, wie wir vorgehen, auch , wenn es sich um die ‚Privatangelegenheiten‘ des einzelnen dreht, bei denen man als Team agieren kann.‘ Als sie bei der Poststation ankommen, fügt er hinzu: ‚Ich lass den Voicelink draussen lieber offline, bei dem Trubel ist mir das zu riskant. Wir verschieben die Unterhaltung also am besten auf später, wenn ich die Post geholt habe. Und Grunt..‘ –mit einem Wink zeigt er in Richtung der Lonestar-Patrouillen- ‚zieh den Kopf ein und die Jacke hoch. Wir brauchen dich noch und ich hab wenig Lust, von dem Robonaut da hinten abgeführt zu werden. Ich bin gleich zurück.‘ Mit einem Augenzwinkern zu Grunt steigt er flink aus dem Wagen und geht zügig in Richtung des Postfachs, um die ominöse Sendung abzuholen…Wobei er mittels seiner Bewegungsdetektoren tunlichst darauf achtet, sämtlichen Drohnen und Personen, wer es auch sein mag, aus dem Weg zu gehen. 28. Hawk Hawks saß mit seinem alten Kollegen auf der Rückbank und palaverte über die alten Zeiten. Ja, er wollte wirklich mal wieder sein Board greifen und eine Runde über die Pipe fliegen. Wer weiß, vielleicht lernte man dabei auch jemand wichtiges kennen…? Kontakte waren das Wichtigste in der Szene und solange er diese Kontakte nutzen konnte, würde er es auch tun. Nachdem man an einem Unfall auf der Straße vorbeifuhr, der viele Schaulustige anzog und auch Rollerbann ablenkte, schaltete Hawk auf das neue Halsmikrofon um und flüsterte zu seinen Kollegen, dass es vorrangig um das Geld gehe, das er selbst als Anteil bekomme – die Vermögen der anderen wolle er nicht in Mitleidenschaft ziehen. Es war sein Freund und daher auch seine Sache. Natürlich könnte jeder einen kleinen Beitrag geben, aber dies sei freiwillig. Mit einem scherzhaften „Fahr mal zu, mein Buzz wartet!“ verschaffte er der Gruppe einen kurzen Lacher auf dem Weg zur Poststelle. 29. Grunt Grunt nickte Randos Kommentar zu, da hatte er schon recht. Er hielt sich etwas mehr abseits von dem Robonauten, leise grummelnd. „ Scheiss Schwanzverlängerung. Als ob der mehr als einschuchtern kann....“ Trotzdem hielt er sich weg, das Teil erfüllte anscheinend trotzdem seinen Zweck. Er hielt einen offenen Blick auf alles gerichtet – so ein Brennpunkt wie der hier konnte schnell eskalieren, trotz der ganzen Polizei. 30. Merlin Kurz nachdem Rando den Truck verlassen hatte, unterbricht Rollerball kurz den Smalltalk und meint:“ Ihr holt eure Post echt selber ab, dafür habt ihr doch mich!? (Hawk, schreib dir mal Kurier-Skater ‚Rollerball‘ 1/1 auf) Habt ihr gar nicht daran gedacht, dass das der billigste Weg ist, ne SIN zu checken? Dachte, ihr seid Runner? Man kauft für ne halbe Nyren en’ Kugelschreiber und schickt den für 4 Nyren an die gescannte SIN. Dann muss man nur noch warten, wer sie abholt und dem Deppen dann ne halbe Stunde folgen, dann hat man Bildmaterial, Freunde und Adresse. Oder man baut gleich ne Sprengfalle ins Päckchen, so kann man wen für unter 100 Nyren Kicken. Habt wohl grade keine Feinde… egal… auf zu Pizza Blitz!!! Ein etwas älterer Herr in einem sorgfältigem, braunen Geschäftsanzug , kurzen grauen Haaren und freundlichem Gesicht, mustert Grund Geistesabwesend durch die Scheibe, während er gedankenverloren eine Braune Leder-Aktentasche herum schaukelt. Kurze zeit später fährt wieder leben in sein Gesicht er rückt seien Anzug zurecht, setzt ein umwerfendes Geschäftslächeln auf und kommt auf euren Truck zu. 31.Grunt Man hörte Grunt leicht verächtlich schnauben als der Mann näher kam. „ Achtung, Versicherungsvertreter auf 9 Uhr „ scherzte er. Als der Mann dann tatsächlich an das Fenster trat kurbelte Grunt, einer spontanen Eingebung folgend, das Fenster runter. „Mal sehn, was der will“ erklärte er sich. Der Mann stellte sich als 'Lincoln Wonderwall' vor und er sei eine Art Talentscout. Und Grunt habe ein Talent, dass es zu ergründen gäbe. Eloquent und charismatisch machte er klar, dass Grunt sich gerne bei ihm vorstellen könnte. Seine Visitenkarte gab er ihm noch, ebenso verbeugte er sich vor den anderen Fahrzeuginsassen und ging wieder seiner Wege. Grunt sah recht perplex aus und sprach „ Also, der hörte sich an, als ob er von der universellen Bruderschaft käme....ich lass den kleinen mal checken, was mit dem los ist“. So kontaktierte er über AR Optimax und gab ihm, für 500 Nuyen, den Auftrag, mal genauer nachzusehen, was da los ist mit dem. Damit war die Sache für ihn aber auch erstmal gesessen. Nach dem Gespräch meinte er nur zu Hawk „ Das Packet kommt vom Kleinen. Nen elektrodennetz und nen paar Chips für das Spitzohr. Hätt er uns eigendlich gleich sagen können.“ Ansonsten lehnte er sich nur zurück im Wagen und wartete auf das, was da kommen würde. 32. Rando Rando ging schnellen Schrittes am Getümmel auf der Straße vorbei, alles und jedem aus dem Weg gehend, der ihn begegnen könnte. Er wählte eine kleine Nische des Postfach-Komplexes, wo es etwas ruhiger war. Als er im Begriff war, die nächste Leiter zu seinem Fach zu erklimmen, stockte er. Was tat er hier eigentlich? War er bescheuert? Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an die letzte Diskussion mit seinem jüngeren Bruder vor langer Zeit, in der selbiger irgendwann gesagt hatte: ‚Intelligenz und Logik sind das einzige, was ein Runner haben muss, denn es sind die einzigen beiden Dinge, die dir wirklich helfen können. Alles andere ist zweitrangig oder unwichtig, egal ob Chummer, Ausrüstung oder sonstiges.‘ Er hatte seinem Bruder diese furchtbar berechnende Haltung grundsätzlich übel genommen, weil er selbst durchaus etwas auf solche Dinge wie Loyalität und Teamwork gab, während sie für seinen Bruder nur Mittel zum Zweck waren. Aber hier musste er ihm Recht geben: Rein logisch betrachtet, war Rando gerade im Begriff, in eine offensichtliche Falle zu laufen. Eine Sendung, die er nicht erwartete. Die eine tickende Bombe oder Säure oder sonstwas enthalten konnte. Und Optimax hatte er nicht mal kontaktiert und nachgefragt, ob der der Absender war, obwohl er den sogar im Verdacht hatte! Er scholt sich innerlich für soviel offene Unüberlegtheit, die eigentlich schon an Dummheit grenzte… Mit einem Kopfschütteln schickte er Optimax eine Nachricht, dass dieser ihn kurz auf einer sicheren Verbindung zurückrufen sollte. Sicher war sicher, und bei all den Drohnen und anderen unfreundlichen Leuten in der Umgebung musste er nicht noch irgendjemandem in die Hand spielen, sich über eine offene Leitung abhören zu lassen. 33: Merlin Antwort von Optimax: „Hey klar ist das Ding von mir, Grund hat auch schon angerufen, ihr geht wohl bei jedem Päckchen durch den Wind, ist aber besser so als anders rum. Is’ ein Elektrodennetz modifiziert für Heiße Sim, ein Chip der dein Kommlink auf heiß ummodelt und ein Tutorial Adviser vom mir drin, der dich ein paar stunden in der Matrix begleiten soll und verhindern das du dir das Hirn brätst.“ 34: Rando Erleichtert atmete Rando auf. Das hätte auch schief gehen können…innerlich musste er den Worten seines Bruder irgendwie doch zustimmen, zumindest dem Teil, dass logisches Denken doch sehr lebensrettend sein konnte. Er schickte Optimax eine kurze Antwort: ‚Alles klar, danke für die Info und die Ausrüstung. Ich geh es mir mal abholen und anschauen. Hatte bis jetzt allerdings noch keine Zeit, mich weiter in die Matrix einzuarbeiten, also gib mir doch mal bitte ein kurzes Briefing, was ne heiße SIM und ein heißes Kommlink sein soll. Und meinst du mit dem Hirn braten, dass ich die Infos sonst alle nicht gebacken kriege und Information-Overflox hab oder wortwörtlich, dass ich mir die Birne brate, wenn ich zu lange in der Matrx bin?‘ Er erklimmte nun die ersten Stockwerke des Postfachs-Multiplex, nach wie vor darauf bedacht, auch hier oben sämtlichen Drohnen oder ähnlichem Überwachungskram aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nach dem er die Sachen aus dem Postfach geholt hatte, machte er sich schnurstracks auf den Rückweg, wieder komplett aufs Ausweichen bedacht, und kam dann schliesslich unten bei Grunts Truck wieder an. Nachdem er eingestiegen war, wendete er sich etwas angesäuert an Grunt: ‚Warum hast du mir nicht gleich Bescheid gesagt, dass die Sendung von Optimax stammt, als du ihn angerufen hast? Das war ja wohl irgendwie eine ganz dezent relevante Info!‘ 35. Hawk „Ruhig Jungs, wer wird denn gleich so an die Decke gehen…? Ich kenne da auf jeden Fall eine Pizza-Bude, der wir jetzt einen Besuch abstatten, das sollte die Gemüter wieder beruhigen. Huah?“. Als der Motor angelassen wurde, fuhr Hawk ohne weitere Erklärungen fort: „Na dann mache mal das ominöse Päckchen auf, ich bin gespannt, mit was uns der Kleine wieder versorgt. So naiv er auch alles zu glauben scheint, was an Gerüchten über die Straße geistert, so gut scheint er auch in seinem Metier zu sein. Aufmachen!“. Der letzte Satz klang eher militärisch und drängend. Ja, Hawk war ebenso neugierig wie alle anderen auch… 36. Rando Rando war noch verwunderter als vorher und drehte sich überrascht nach hinten. Seit wann war Hawk, der sich bis dato grundsätzlich im Hintergrund gehalten und eher abgewartet hatte, auf einmal neugierig? Rando hätte eher vermutet, dass ‚Neugierde‘ für Hawk ein absolutes Fremdwort darstellt. Und solche Kehllaute wie ‚Huag?‘ war er von Grunt zwar gewöhnt, aber sie jemals aus Hawks Munde zu hören, hätte er genauso erwartet wie die Möglichkeit, dass Kühe anfangen, Eier zu legen. ‚Es handelt sich lediglich um ein Elektrodennetz, nen Chip und ein Programm für die Matrix.‘ Bei den nächsten Worten dreht er sich wieder zu Grunt, nach wie vor angesäuert: ‚ Mir geht’s dabei aber ums Prinzip. Die Info, von wem das Paket kam, war insofern wichtig, als dass sie ne zusätzliche Absicherung war. Auch, wenn du dadurch wusstest, dass die Sendung ungefährlich ist und kein Grund zur Sorge besteht, wäre es schlicht und ergreifend äußerst zuvorkommend gewesen, wenn du mir das mal mitgeteilt hättest, weil gute Nachrichten insbesondere für Chummer von Vorteil und vor allem Interesse sein können. Gerade bei so einer UNHEIMLICH freundlichen Wohlfühlumgebung wie da draußen. Also?‘ Mit leicht vorwurfsvoller Miene blickt er Grunt an und scheint auf eine Erklärung zu warten. 37. Grunt Während Grunt den Wagen anließ antwortete er trocken „ weil ich in nem so dicht mit Bullen bevölkerten Sektor nicht öffentlich funken will. Und erst recht nicht mit unserer Verschlüsselung – das würde die Bullen erst recht aufscheuchen. Außerdem gabs keine Gefahr, also reg dich nicht unnötig auf.“ Mit einem schmunzeln fügte er hinzu „ Ausserdem sah's irgendwie lustig aus wie du den Leuten ausgewichen bist nachdem ich wusste dass das so und so recht unnötig war“. Dann wurde er wieder etwas ernster und fuhr los „ ja, ne ordentliche Pizza wär jetzt total Wizz. Vielleicht heute mal mit Anchovis?“ scherzte er, auch wenn die anderen wussten dass er die auf den Tod nicht abkonnte. Mit einem halb ernsten ausdruck meinte er zu Hawk „ Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Hawk. Wegen so nem Drek fängt weder Rando noch ich nen Streit an. Hätte sowieso keinen Sinn. Ist aber korrekt von dir da was einschreiten zu wollen. Heb‘s dir für Situationen auf, in denen wir beide mit vollautomatischen Waffen aufeinander zeigen.“ Dabei lachte er nochmal auf. Es war schwer einzuschätzen, wieso er das tat. „ Der optimax meinte er hätte dir da nen Hot Sim modifiziertes Netz gegeben. Pass da bloß auf. Da ist die Sicherung aus deinem ASIST Konverter ausgebaut und du kriegst die ganze Bandbreite vom Netz ab. Einer meiner alten Gang hat so öfter mal im Wireless rumgeblödelt. Er meinte wäre besser alsn Trip auf Cram. Am Ende hat ihm dann aber wohl nen Black Ice den Kopf gegrillt, der war durch. Halt dich da bloß erstmal auf sicheren nodes und besorg dir nen Biofeedback-filter. Der hält den drek der übers ASIST kommt, von deinem Hirn fern. „ Mit den Worten offenbarte er doch einen großen Grad an Besorgnis über Rando, der mehr Aufschluss darüber gab, was er über den Elfen dachte. Und es warf noch mehr fragen darüber auf, was der früher so für Dinge gedreht hat. Nach den warnenden Worten wandte er sich an Rollerball. „ Sach mal, Roller. Was nimmst du fürs durch die Gegend fahren von Zeug? Nen Kurier kann man immer gebrauchen, vor allem wenn’s irgendwann mal was wichtiger wird nicht mehr da zu sein.“ 38. Merlin Rollerball:" Also in sicheren und befreundeten Ganggebieten 100Nyren die Stunde, mindesstaufwand 50 Nyren, weil ich so schnell bin das ich fast nie ne halbe Stunde für irgentwas brauch" grinste Rollerball breit. "Und in gefährlichen Gebieten je jach tageszeit und aufwand das doppelte oder 3dreifache, hab sogar noch ne legale nicht vorbestrafte echte Sin, Ja so Leute gibts" 39. Hawk Da war sie wieder, die ‚kurze Lunte‘ von Grunt. Hawk musste kurz schmunzeln, als er von Grunt belehrt wurde. Dieser große Troll war trocken, knallhart und direkt, aber das machte ihn so sympathisch. Daher ließ er sich gerne anpfeifen und nahm diese Erinnerung mit. Dieser Tage durfte man nicht unvorsichtig werden und ein gelegentlicher Schuss vor den Bug half sich in dieser rauen Welt zu Recht zu finden. Er lehnte sich zurück und schwieg die nächste Zeit, so wie er es als Marine immer getan hatte und wie es seine Art war. Meine Güte, freute er sich auf die Pizza vom Pizza Blitz. Hoffentlich vergaß Grunt nicht den Besuch beim Supermarkt… 40. Rando Rando überlegte noch etwas.Grunt hatte mit seinen Argumenten recht, hier zu funken wäre so oder so zu gefährlich gewesen. Er war innerlich etwas zwiegespalten. Grunt meinte einerseits einschätzen zu können, wann er und Grunt in Streit geraten würden und wann nicht, was in seinem Hinterkopf die Frage aufwarf, ob Grunt irgendwie auf die Idee gekommen war, Randos Mutter spielen zu wollen. Auf der anderen Seite waren seine Infos über die neue Technikausrüstung von Optimax sehr hilfreich, was - wieder einmal - definitiv dafür sprach, dass Grunt sich um das Bestehen und Überleben seiner Truppe Sorgen machte, wie er es auch schon in vielen anderen Situationen gezeigt hatte. Rando überlegte innerlich, dass er sich vielleicht einfach noch an Grunts Art gewöhnen musste, die sich ganz offensichtlich an vielen Stellen nicht mit seiner eigenen deckte. Hawk war auf einmal wieder so still wie sonst auch, was Rando erst nach einer Weile auffiel. Diese Truppe überraschte ihn am laufenden Band...ihm kam in den Sinn, dass sie sich vielleicht 'Unexpected' nennen sollten.Bei dem Gedanken musste er zu grinsen anfangen. Inzwischen freute er sich allerdings auch auf eine schöne, heiße, leckere Pizza und der Gedanke an den Schrottplatz kam ihm wieder in den Sinn. Direkt morgen sollten sie sich eigentlich auf den Weg machen können...Herrlich! Er entschloss sich, seine Aufmerksamt erst einmal auf dieses Vorhaben zu richten und sich dann der neuen Matrixausrüstung zuzuwenden. Alles zu seiner Zeit. 41. Merlin Pizza-Blizz ist um die Zeit fast am Platzen, Nachtschwärmer auf dem Heimweg aus Downtown überschwemmen den Laden und die Schrille Musik aus dem letzten Jahrhundert schafft es wohl auch nicht die auf unterschiedliche weise angeheiterte Menge zu verscheuchen. Eine euch bekannte Schaumfrisur, verscheucht ein par Teeny-Girls von „eurem“ Ecktisch, Rollerball kuckt den Mädels sehnsüchtig hinterher, während er Geistesabwesend an seien Iro rumfummelt. Alls er eure Blicke bemerkt, kuckt er hastig im Raum rum und fixiert wahrlos ein Angebots-AR:“ Hey guckt mal Jungs hier gibt’s Käse aus echter Milch“ Mayor: „Ahje, meine besten Stammkunden, was darf ich heute locker zu euch rüberslysen lassen?“ 42 Grunt Mit einem halb unterdrückten Schmunzeln folgte Grunt der Gruppe in die Pizza-bude. Es war für ihn etwas sehr angenehmes dass dort jemand, nämlich mayor, gut überlebte obwohl er so ein unendlicher Freak war. Als die Gruppe schlussendlich drinnen war sprach grunt dann. „ Nabend Mayor. Für mich das übliche, aber lass mal den echten Käse weg. Ich hab mal wieder richtig bock auf Soy und Kunstfleisch. Und die Bestellung von dem kleinen hier“ er deutete auf Rollerball „ zahl ich. „ Dann trat er etwas zurück, neben Rollerball und meinte nur „ sieh das als Vorschuss auf später mal an. „ Etwas verschmitzt fügte er hinzu „ ich pass auch gern auf die Pizza auf, kannst ruhig mal rübergehn..“ für einen Troll sanft, für einen menschen recht kräftig schubste er ihn in Richtung der Girls – er würde sicher einen oder 2 Meter nach vorne taumeln bevor er sich wieder ganz gefangen hätte. Wenn Rollerball darauf eingehen würde würde Grunt zu mayor noch raunen „ Der hier nimmt ne Grosse salami, echter Käse, wenig Soy“ . Er würde so oder so zu seinem Angebot stehen und dann für Rollerball eben die Pizza nehmen die seiner Meinung nach alles essen könne was kein Ghoul ist. Daraufhin wartet er auf die Anderen, anscheinen für einen Moment irgendwo in Gedanken verloren.